


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by idshipdat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Destiel - Freeform, Elvis - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Living in the bunker, M/M, No angel in sam, cas/dean, cute cute, grace-less cas, human!Cas, music inspired, record player, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idshipdat/pseuds/idshipdat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam buys a crappy old record player in a dusty thrift shop which Dean obviously doesn't appreciate and Cas is fascinated with. Sammy also finds a couple of old records that Cas tries to listen to. If only he could get the damn thing to work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when i heard this song in like a gazillion different Destiel Playlists on 8tracks. Listen to the song on repeat while you read for even moar feels. Hope you like it!

Sam set the box onto the kitchen table with a satisfied sigh.

"The hell is that?" Dean's head appeared from out of the fridge, his words muffled by the doughnut that had been unceremoniously stuffed into his mouth. 

"Its a record player. I found it in that weird music shop from where i got you the tapes" Sam was reverently lifting the object from the box as Dean eyed it suspiciously.

"A record player. It plays records, Sammy." He grimaced at the cloud of dust it was producing. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother and smirked. 

"Yeah i had gathered that much, Dean. I was thinking of putting it in the Library. You know, so we can listen to it when we're-"

"Records. I mean what are we, 85? .....Me? I'm more of a cassette man myself. But sure, man, you put it wherever you want, its not like I'm in the library much anyways" Dean grinned at his brother "You just won't catch me using it much, Baby's probably got a much better sound system than that thing." 

"Baby is probably just as old as this thing, Dean" 

"Not going to change my mind, Sammy, now did you pick up the groceries? I'm starv- Oh hey, Cas." Dean smiled at the ex-angel who was slumped against the frame of the kitchen door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Did you just wake up?"

"Good Morning Dean. Hello Sam. What time is it?" Cas rasped, falling into the chair facing the record player. He blinked at it as Sam checked his watch.

"Its 1pm, Cas, you've been sleeping for like, 12 hours" Sam shook his head and passed a grocery bag to Dean. "You fix lunch, I think i found us a case, but i need to check it out first. No dean its ok, i just have to go to the Town Library to make sure its worth our attention." Dean, who had started up from his perch on the counter, peered into the bag and then sighed.

"Fine. But hurry, we're not gonna wait for you." He unpacked the groceries, thinking of what he could cook up from all the ridiculous rabbit food Sam had bought. Well, at least there was Pie in the fridge. 

"Dean?" Cas was still squinting at the player. "What is this?" Dean chuckled.

"It's record player. It plays records-music. You put these big black disc things on it and then you put this stick thing on the disc and it plays music."

"Like the casette player in the Impala?"

"Well, yes, but this is more old fashioned, and the sound is crappier. Sam's gonna put it in the Library, so you can check it out later."  
....

It turned out that Sam's hunch had been right, and so Dean and Sam were gone for most of the afternoon and the evening, leaving Cas with leftovers, the TV remote and the bunker all to himself. Oh, and the record player, that was set up in the library by Sam, who had also found some old records. They came back home very late, dirty and tired, and Sam made a beeline to the shower. Dean did too, but found, once clean, that he could not sleep, so he was heading back to his room with a glass of whiskey in his hand when he heard a curious scratching noise. He tensed up, his free hand whipping a silver blade from his pants pocket as he crept slowly down the corridor. He followed the sound of the scratching to the library, careful not to make a sound while quietly setting his glass on the floor. The door was ajar, and the scratching getting louder and louder when there was a *thump* and a soft "Damn it!". Dean breathed a sigh of relief and hid the knife, bursting into the room.

"Cas! You scared me, buddy." He walked towards the shorter man, eyeing the fallen record and Cas' angry face with a grin. "What's wrong?"

Cas glared at the record player. "I wanted to hear the music, I did it like you said, I put the record on and put the stick thing and it just won't work! I've been trying for hours and all it does is make that noise!" 

"Woah there, slow down. Let me have a look." Dean picked up the disc and put it back in its place. "Elvis-huh?" He smiled at Cas who was still annoyed and had folded his arms. "Come here, I'll show you. You've got the needle cover on." He took a small white object off the tip of the 'stick thing' and slowly placed it onto the now revolving disc. The opening bars of the old Elvis song filled the room. Cas closed his eyes and started swaying to the rhythm while Dean looked on bemusedly.

'Wise men say only fools rush in'

Cas smiled at the smooth voice singing. "I like this song". Dean smiled wider.

"Are you gonna just stand there swaying?"  
'but I can't help falling in love with you'

"Why not?" Cas tilted his head. 

"How are you ever going to get any Ladies if you dance like that?"

"I'm not dancing and i don't want to get any Ladies, Dean. I just like the music" Dean smirked at this.

"Look man, we've been teaching you how to be human, right? Well, dancing and getting Ladies is a crucial part of being human" Dean's mind was already inventing crazy dance moves in his head that would be hilarious to watch. He was gonna prank the ex-angel and it was gonna be awesooome. "C'mere, I'll show you." Despite Cas' feeble opposition, Dean put one of the smaller man's hands on his shoulder and held the other in his own hand, assuming the classical waltz position. Their hands barely touched, but the contact sent an odd tingle down Dean's spine. They stood akwardly, Cas staring up at Dean's eyes with a confused look as they weren't dancing or even moving. Dean was looking into Cas' eyes intently, as if looking for something. Somehow none of the epic moves he had thought about came to him.

'Shall I stay'  
'Would it be'  
'A sin'

Dean cleared his throat abruptly, waking from his reverie and pulling Cas a fraction closer. Cas' features were relaxing, his eyes half closed as he listened to the music. He leaned in, halving the space between them, and sighed happily. He wouldn't mind dancing if it was this... static. Dean, eyes wide as he took in how close he was to his friend, realized he didn't mind this at all. Still, he had to keep up some sort of act for Cas or be asked 50 questions about it tomorrow. "So uh.. Now we move." His hand slid down from Cas' shoulder to the small of his back as he directed him to step towards him. Apparently Cas didn't want to move with him, so he ended up closer to the man than he intended to be.

'If I can't help falling in love with you'

Cas' eyes were open now, his face tilted upwards towards Dean's. "Is this dancing, Dean?" He was so close Dean felt the breath on his lips. It took a while for his dazed mind to process what Cas has said and also what was he doing? But his hands stayed where they were, one holding Cas and the other lightly touching his hand, and his heart just seemed to beat faster. 

"uhh.. Not really Cas, we aren't really moving, are we?" He tightened his grip on Cas, determined to make them at least sway in time with the music. Cas closed his eyes again and listened to the music while Dean gazed at him in awe. In the dim lights, Cas' features seemed softer, and.... enticing? It was like Dean could see Cas in HD. Every line, every curve of his face was thrown into greater detail. He could see the ex-angel's stubble bristle by bristle, and felt an almost irresistible urge to touch the tousled dark mess that was Cas' hair, and a need to see those blue eyes with this new wonderful sight of his. "Cas?" He asked softly. 

"hmm?" Cas fluttered his eyes open to find Dean pulling him even closer, a look of wonder on his face. 

'Like a river flows, surely to the sea"  
'Darling so it goes'  
'Some things, are meant to be"

Why were Dean's eyes so fascinating? Cas didn't know, but he realized the one other thing he could look at other than Dean's eyes were his lips. In his mind he traced the outlines of them and his hand tightened on Dean's shoulder. 

'Take my hand, take my whole life too'

Dean held Cas tightly and swayed them from side to side, maintaining the intense eye contact neither of them seemed capable of breaking. Their noses were so close in moments they would be touching. Both hearts were beating faster and faster, and a light flush was spreading up Cas' neck and Dean's cheeks. The feeling was exhilarating, the world was speeding up and slowing down at the same time, the only constant being the connection between their eyes, a startling mix of green and blue so intertwined it was inconceivable to imagine them separated.

'For I can't help falling in love with you'

Dean's lips came to life as he slowly mouthed the lyrics, the sparkle in his eye making Cas want to shorten the distance between them even more. Cas' own mouth was sporting a small smile, lips fractionally parted as his head tilted slightly to the side.

'Like a river flows, surely to the sea"  
'Darling so it goes'  
'Some things, are meant to be"

Dean could breathe Cas. He could smell his cinnamon-pepperminty scent, which was strangely delicious and enthralling, and he could breathe it in and out, so that Cas was everything. Cas was lost in the familiar smell of leather mixed with whisky and, something new, the tang of Dean's aftershave adding a freshness he found addictive. Both men lost themselves in a warm rush of something they couldn't quite describe. All they could do is let themselves be carried away by the feeling and revel in it. Their gazes were locked, their attention riveted to one another, faces just moments away from meeting.

'Take my hand'

Dean felt Cas' hand slide from his shoulder to his arm, pushing it delicately away from his own back so it hung loose, his hand held over the permanent mark he had made on Dean as an angel. Cas looked at his hand on Dean's mark, and realized all it symbolized. It was his mark. Dean was his, as he was Dean's. It had been written in the stars, it had been thrown in their faces time after time and yet they remained oblivious, they who had been through Heaven, Hell and all in between, they who had lied, betrayed and trusted each other. Even as an angel, a being of knowledge and omnipotency, he had given his all for Dean Winchester and never realized why. 

'Take my whole life too'

Cas' hand continued down Dean's arm, brushing lightly over the scars and bruises the Hunter had collected all his life, and came to rest as his fingers slowly tangled with Dean's. Dean's other hand had already interlaced their fingers together, so now they swayed gently, hands joined and eyes twinkling as they inched closer.

'For I can't help falling in love with you'

Their foreheads were the first to meet, Cas' stretching languidly to meet Dean's. Then their noses nudged each other hesitantly. Cas, his own eyes pressed close to those green gems, couldn't help but breathe out "Dean" hoarsely. He felt Dean's hands tighten as he whispered "Cas" back to what had been, was and always would be his angel.

'For I can't help falling in love with you'

The needle did a few empty revolutions and then stopped moving all together, but the absence of sound made no difference to the two men completely immersed in each other as their lips finally met, hands reaching up to cup a cheek or to curl around a neck in what could only be described (and was then later referred to as by Dean) a perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So Guys this is my first attempt at writing destiel fluff and uhh any kind of comment would be appreciated!


End file.
